When life gives you lemons
by Dinosaur-of-Fabulousness
Summary: A whole bunch of unrelated lemons, starring my favourite ships. Pure smut, so if that's not your thing please don't read. If it wasn't obvious enough, it is NOT for the kiddies. I take requests!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Victorious fanfiction and I'm basically doing a bunch of unrelated one shots all under one story. The next one will be up in a few days. Please review and I will take requests. **

**Title: Christmas Gifts**

**Catordre **

'Oh my god...thank you SO much guys!" Andre Harris beamed up at his two best girl friends with the song lyrics still clutched in his hand, now stamped with a huge red A.

"Aw, it was nothing! Anything for a friend!" said Tori. She and Cat were wearing sparkly red and green outfits that they has used to do the song in.

"Yeah, totally," agreed Cat in her high, sweet voice.

"Well I think he maybe owes us a little bit," said Tori

"Ok, don't get your chiz busted up. How about I take you to dinner at Nozu?" he suggested.

"What, in this?" asked Tori, looking at their decidedly skimpy outfits.

"Yeah, sure. It's the holiday spirit, no one will mind." he laughed, and then gestured to the door. "Race ya to my car!" Andre laughed as they all ran to the door. Their short skirts bounced up and down as they ran, giving Andre a nice, clear view of their firm little asses. I feel a bit guilty for doing that he thought, but his semi hard-on thought otherwise. C'mon man! Pull yourself together he thought. Cat's only been broken up with Daniel for a week now. But the image of her jiggling cheeks wouldn't budge out if his head.

"Oh my god, are the spicy tuba rolls the best things ever or what?" said Cat excitedly.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's pronounced 'tuna' rolls, Cat," said Tori, exchanging a puzzled look with Andre.

"GOD Tori, why do you have to make everything so difficult!" shrieked Cat. A horn blared in the distance as Andre had to swerve to avoid missing a motorbike that he had almost crushed from the surprise.

"What the fu- oh forget it." muttered Tori. Andre pulled up to Tori's house and helped the girls out of the car into the snow like a good little gentleman, though it was probably making up for earlier. As Tori unlocked the door he couldn't help sneaking a glance at her toned legs, thighs firm and exposed under the short skirt. They had pale goosebumps on them from the cold. Cat's were paler and glowed under the headlamp, smooth and soft, both very sexy.

"Um, hello-o? Earth to Andre?!" Tori clapped her hands on front of his face. He averted his gaze, but not quickly enough so that both the girls hadn't caught it. Even Cat, who had seemed so innocent, had a half smile playing on her lips that was more mature than he liked to think about. As they entered the house he could have sworn he heard them whisper to each other. He took off his scarf and brushed the snow from his jacket as the girls did the same. Cat had an attack of the giggles as she shook snow from her hair.

"So, umm, you girls wanna grab a drink, maybe watch a movie? Or we cou-" his breath was caught off by a very unexpected kiss from Tori.

"How about we make our own...entertainment?" she whispered. She pushed him down onto the couch. "Just watch." She winked playfully. Both girls stood side by side. Jingle bells was playing on Cat's phone softly. The girls began rubbing up and down their body's, their legs, hair, breasts. In turn they swayed their hips to the music as Cat unbuttoned each of their shimmering tops and let them fall to the ground. They were both wearing sexy lingerie: pink and red.

Tori bent down behind Cat and, with a grin at Andre, put her head up to Cat's ass and pulled down her lacy tights with her mouth then did the same for herself. Finally they put put their hands on their hips. Two fur-lined skirts lay on the floor and two girls in underwear sat next to Andre. For a teenage boy like him it was a dream come true. He was relatively experienced in this department himself, but had never seen anything like this. Tori crawled behind him and slipped off his jacket while Cat took care of his shirt and then trousers. She ran her icy fingertips across his bare muscles, causing him to shiver, but he had to admit it was surprisingly big turn on. There was a huge lump in his boxers and it was only getting bigger. He felt them

slip off and Tori slid onto his lap. He kissed her, passionately, deeply, running his hands through her hair. Tori pushed herself closer to him, feeling his bare chest against her stomach. She moved her tongue all around his and clutched him harder and harder, her nails raking into his back. She leant back to admire his erect cock. Wow... It had to be at least 8 inches if not 9. She looked at Cat, who had a knack for bodily measurements.

"9.2" Cat breathed, her voice like sugar and cherries. Andre unhooked her bra and pulled it off and leant down to suck it. To Tori's surprise she felt Cat at the other as she kissed his neck. She'd had a crush on Cat since they met but didn't realise that her hidden affections were returned. They licked and rubbed, emitting moans of pleasure from Tori. Andre stopped to take off her panties. Cat moved to massage both exposed breasts as Andre entered her.

"Oh...OH! Oh yeah, baby, fuck me, fuck me!" She gasped as he thrusted back and forth, kissing him deeply. She screamed out in delight as her juices flowed out.

"Holy shit Tori! Is anyone home?" Shouted Andre.

"Nobody's here but us," she replied, "I set Trina up with some loser and my parents are on- OH!" she winced as Andre pushed deeper inside of her, thrusting back and forth while Cat licked her breasts.

"So, you had this all set up?" he asked between his grunts of pleasure.

"Yeah. We've been wanting to fuck you for a while now." said Cat, grinning up at him. He kissed Tori, pulled her hair back to kiss her neck.

"HOLY FUCK ANDRE IM GONNA CUM!" screamed Tori. Andre thrusted faster and faster until she came and then slid out of her, both of them panting.

"My turn!" Cat squealed in excitement as Tori undid her cute little pink bra and Andre pulled her panties down. She smiled at Tori and Andre, gave them each a little kiss and then got on hands and knees on the cold tiled floor.

"Be gentle, OK? I'm still a...um...virgin." Cat looked up at him and he felt himself growing even hornier. He'd never popped someone's cherry before and especially not someone as sexy as Cat. He tenderly put the tip in and pushed it slowly into Cat. He heard her suck in breath and stopped.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, "it hurt for a little bit, but now it's just all warm inside. Continue!" she commanded, giggling. As he started thrusting in her Tori crawled in front of her and began making out with her, her tongue exploring Cat's mouth while Cat's flitted around Tori's like a nervous butterfly. Cat tasted like strawberry lipgloss and sugar, Tori like chocolate and honeysuckle. Suddenly they stopped as Andre's huge cock pushed Cat to the floor. She found the feeling of the freezing tiles on her breasts and then the heat from Andre on top of her incredibly erotic. Her moans and screams became louder and more frequent until she had to yell out in warning "Oh my god! Andre! I'm going to come!"

"Me too!" he shot his load into Cat's womb as she came almost in perfect unison. He pulled out of her and flipped her over, kissing her hair and face. They both stood up and looked at the scowling Tori.

"So what, you came with her and not me? I find that very insulting!" snapped Tori, but in a playful way.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Andre teased, slapping her ass. She smiled at him and grabbed Cat.

"You," she laughed, reaching under the couch while Cat sat next to her, "are going to be punished." She had in her hand a huge red dildo which she slowly put inside herself. There was still a good eleven inches sticking out of her pussy which Cat then sat onto. Their moans were muffled by each others mouths as they began passionately making out, their hands and tongues sliding all over each other, stroking hair and fondling breasts. For Andre this was unbelievably erotic and he has to fight to resist slamming each of them down and fucking them. But his "punishment" wasn't even started. They removed the shared dildo and Tori pushed Cat onto the sofa. She spread her legs and Tori kneeled in front of her and began eating her out, licking and teasing her pussy. She glanced at Andre who was watching and masturbating furiously. This was the last straw for Andre. He grabbed Tori by the shoulders and slammed her roughly against the wall, flipping her around and prepared to shove his thick black cock up her asshole. Cat put her hand on his shoulder and snapped him out of it.

"Let's get it wet first," she giggled and knelt down. She first kissed the tip of his dick and then sucked at the head. She licked up and down its length then put it in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth, sucking, humming and blowing seemingly all at once. She cradled his balls in her soft little hands and licked them very gently.

"Damn girl! Where did a little virgin get so good at blowjobs?!" he asked.

"Well, you know we planned this, so I kinda practised a little. On...um...Robbie.I hope he didn't mind it. Watch what Tori taught me!" She shoved 8 inches of it into her throat and struggled to get the last inch in, but to no avail. She fought back the gag reflex as Andre grunted in ecstasy. He throat fucked her until his dick was covered in spit and his own pre cum juices.

"I think that's wet enough babe. You can stop now." Andre chuckled.

"Aww, but I was having so much fun with it!" she grumbled, pouting. Andre walked over to Tori who was now wet as hell from that sight.

"Where were we?" he said in mock confusion, "oh yeah..." He pushed Tori against the wall and roughly shoved his cock in her ass. She let out a wail of pain and pleasure as Andre fucked her, all the repressed emotion and horniness coming out. Meanwhile, Cat put on a pink strap on dildo with a vibrator on the wearers side to give her pleasure. Tori saw her and pushed away from the wall to let Cat in. Cat entered Tori with the dildo, her walls throbbing as Cat pressed against her body. Andre, still fucking Tori's asshole fiercely, leaned and kissed her neck while Tori and Cat made out. Tori began fingering Cat with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist. For Tori this was utter heaven- both her holes filled by her two crushes. Cat, adorable, sexy, little Cat with her bouncy tits and bright lipstick was pressed up in front of her while she fucked her pussy with a dildo and Andre, incredible, muscular Andre with his huge dick and deep eyes was shoving his muscular member deep into her asshole. Cat bit Tori's lip and thrust faster and faster, while Andre did the same.

"Oh Tori...Tori!...oh god yes, oh baby please right there!" sighed Cat as Tori fingered her. Andre grunted, Cat moaned and Tori screamed louder than she ever had before in her life. She felt the familiar sensation and was about to cry out, but Cat beat her to it

"IM GONNA CUM!" she shrieked. "Me too! Holy shit Cat that feels incredible!" Tori yelled. She clenched her asshole until Andre echoed her moans. Cat and Andre thrusted faster and faster and Tori fingered Cat until they all came within moments of each other, the sounds of their shared pleasure echoing through Tori's house.

Cat took off the dildo and Andre pulled out of Tori. They lay next to each other, completely out of breath.

"Wow. Tori, Cat...you were great! That was at least in my top three." Andre panted. The girls glared at him. "Kidding!" he laughed. Tori and Cat put their arms around each other. Tori Vega kissed them lightly and smiled.

"Best. Christmas. Ever!" The three fell into each others arms and laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2

'And that is why I believe that the unicorn should- yes WHAT Jade?' Sikowitz marched around the students and craned his neck into Jade's face. Jade thwacked him on the head.

'The bell rang five minutes ago. It's time for us to go home.' she snapped.

'A, yes, class, shoo now!' Sikowitz lay down on stage on his back and stared up at the sky.

'Sikowitz?' Tori asked.

'Yes, my little cheekbone munchkin?' he replied happily.

'Why is there a hole in the roof?' finished Andre. Sikowitz turned to face the class. His face was impassive for a second then he let out an ear-piercing yell that sent his bewildered students rushing out into the hallways.

'Bye-bye Robbie!' Cat giggled. She was the only one left in school, save for a gaggle of teachers who were chatting and walking slowly to the door. She dug deeper into her locker. For some reason she just couldn't find her bag. She could have sworn she had it a second ago. She looked anxiously at the clock: it was 4:20. School had finished almost a half hour ago, but now even Robbie, who had promised to wait for her, and the teachers were gone.

'Urgh!' she cried out in frustration and started to search around her. She heard something click behind her and footsteps padding softly, like a lioness stalking its prey. Cat frowned at this image; she didn't like lions and was pretty sure they didn't like her either. She spun around to see Jade, holding her bag. 'Jade? What are you doing here? And why do you have my bag?' she swallowed nervously, feeling like something was wrong here. Jade took slow, deliberate steps towards her and Cat backed away, almost like a dance. Cat loved most dances, but not this one. She felt the lockers behind her, the cold metal sending chills down her spine, making her knees buckle and shake. Jade was too close to her. She put her hands on either side of Cat so she was trapped against the lockers. 'Um, Jade...' she said with a waver, 'what's going on-' her voice was cut off by a hard, pressing kiss from Jade. Their breasts and stomachs were touching now, pushing her against the lockers. Even innocent virgin Cat knew what was happening and struggled to get free. She ducked under her arms and made a break for the door, grabbing the handles and shaking them, rattling the doors to get free, but Jade must have locked it. She screamed and banged on the doors.

'Looking for something?' Jade smirked, holding the keys aloft. Cat ran for them, knocking Jade down and pulling them from her grasp. She searched frantically for the right one and found it, twisting it in the lock, almost free. Suddenly Jade had her in a chokehold. She pulled her away from the door, throwing her down. The door was slammed and locked, while the keys skid across the floor far out of defenceless little Cat's reach. Jade smiled at Cat, who was backed against the lockers, frozen with fear. Jade slipped off her own jacket then removed Cat's navy tank top. She was wearing bright pink lingerie. Jade pointed to herself. 'Strip me.' she commanded.

'Jade, please, please don't do this..' Jade slapped her hard across the cheek and said once again 'Strip. Me.' Cat started unbuttoning Jade's top as quickly as possible, realising there was no escape so she just had to grit her teeth and pull through it. "Oh my god...I don't want to lose my virginity to Jade!" thought Cat. "Can I? I mean, she's a girl but..." Cat sighed. There was still so much she didn't know about this. She pulled off Jade's grey striped top and let it drop to the floor.

'Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,' reprimanded Jade, 'slower.' Cat tried not to look at Jade's breasts but couldn't help it. She was wearing a see-through silky black bra that exposed her nipples. Cat's gaze lingered on them. She knew Jade was curvy, but she'd never seen them up close before- not that she'd wanted to look. They were firm and smooth and pale as a sheet of paper, and for a moment Cat wanted to touch them, like they were a souvenir in a glass window display. 'Hey, little kitty?' Jade reached under Cat's skirt, stroking her inner thighs softly. 'Am I turning you on?' Cat shook her glossy hair defiantly. Jade wasn't going to make her enjoy this, she wasn't, Cat wouldn't let her.

She crouched down to unzip Jade's skinny black jeans and pulled them down. Jade stepped out of them to pull down Cat's skirt. As Cat got up she couldn't help brushing her hands against Jade's ass. She hoped she wouldn't notice but, like a cobra, her hands snapped and held Cat's in place. 'Oh-oh? So I am turning you on?' Jade taunted. She put her hands around Cat's neck and pulled her closer. They were pressed up against each other wearing only underwear. She instructed her to remove her underwear and Cat did so with trembling fingers. Her pussy was smooth shaven and pale. Jade slipped off Cat's bright panties and then slowly unhooked Cat's bra, showing petite breasts with reddish nipples.

Cat put her arms up to cover herself but Jade pulled them away and pinned her against the lockers. Cat kicked and struggled to stop her, but the raven haired teenager only smirked and reached into one of the lockers: hers. 'Naughty, naughty,' tutted Jade and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs out of her locker, tying her arms to two metal hooks on her locker. Then she got a coil of rope and used it to tie Cat's squirming legs together. Cat started to squeal and scream for help, but Jade simply picked her panties up and shoved them into her mouth, tying it with another piece of rope. The taste was unfamiliar but strangely sweet in Cat's mouth. She traced a circle around Cat's nipple with her tongue, teasing the side with her mouth, sucking and massaging them. Cat gave a few muffled moans and though she was trying to hide it her nipples were sticking out and Jade could feel her pussy getting wetter. She kept kissing and licking and moved down to Cat's waist, hips and pussy. She loosed the roped enough for her to get her tongue into her pussy. She licked it tantalisingly slowly at first, then faster and faster, shoving her tongue into it, tickling the clit. She knew that Cat would be screaming and moaning if it wasn't for the makeshift gag that muffled them.

'JADDDDE. MM GNNNNN CMMMMM!' Cat tried to say.

'Not yet, kitty-cat,' smirked Jade, un-handcuffing her from the lockers. She put one pair back into her locker but used the other pair to cuff Cat's hands behind her back. She took out the gag too- she wanted to hear Cat. Jade kissed the tiny little red head and pushed her gently to the floor. Cat lay trussed up on the tiled floor, her arms stretched out behind her, red in the face. Jade took out a red strap-on dildo with a vibrator on the dominant side. Cat saw her put it on and tried to struggle out of her bonds but it was no use. Jade lay down on Cat, her arms in either side of her, and lined the dildo up at the entrance to her pussy.

Cat screamed out 'No, please, Jade! ANYTHING BUT THAT, PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY VIRGINITY, I'M BEGGING YOU!' Jade kissed her, tongues intertwining and exploring each others mouths. Cat cried out in her sweet voice as Jade entered her with the dildo without warning. A lone tear trickled down her face in the pain. Jade thrusted faster and faster inside Cat, while Cat began to kiss her breasts timidly. Jade moaned as Cat's wails send vibrations up her breasts and through her nipples.

Jade pulled out of Cat and picked her up, then bent her over the stairs, under the bannister. Cat had managed to wriggle free of the leg grips but didn't kick at all, just opened her thighs and leant them on Jade's waist. Jade grabbed them and held them up as she prepared to enter Cat. Cat braced herself, but it didn't hurt quite as much this time. Jade ran her fingers over Cats underbelly and breast. She let out high moans and gasps and Jade slapped her ass, leaving the skin red and raw there.

'Jade...OH JADE, I'm gonna cum!' she screamed.

'Me too!' Jade echoed. Their sounds filled the deserted school with noise as they came together. Jade stopped and untied Cat. They pressed their naked bodies against each other in a final, passionate embrace and kissed.

'W-o-a-h' panted Cat and collapsed on to the floor, exhausted from her first fuck. Jade looked over her and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. Seriously, that's what motivates me to keep writing more of these and not just flop down in a corner with an extra large pizza and cry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. [insert lame joke here] **

**Borina**

Tori Vega was freezing.

And not only that, but she was dripping with rain too. Her jacket was ruined, her skin was slick with icy water and her hair was in soaking tangles. She shivered and hugged herself tightly as she stumbled down the flooded road.

'I'm so co-o-old!' Trina moaned.

'You think I don't know that?' snapped back Tori.

'Well, you're the reason my boots are half filled with puddle!'

'What? My fault?! You're the one who said we should go to the sale while it was-'

'But you should have checked the opening times!'

'I didn't know it was gonna rain!'

'And you lost our bikes!'

'No YOU gave them away to strangers!'

'Gave? GAVE? They were stolen!' The sisters bickered as they stomped down the street, rain beating a rhythm onto the stone. Tori's feet made a squelching sound every step she took. She saw Trina smiling weirdly. Her cheeks looked red and she wasn't shivering anymore.

'How come you're all warm?' Tori asked.

'Thinkin' bout Beck. He loves me, you know.' Trina grinning at her baby sister.

'What the fuck? Beck doesn't even like you as a friend. He'd rather date me than you.' Tori tossed her hair indignantly.

'Pffft. That's cute sweetheart.'

'It's true! He kissed me once and it wasn't for some trick,'

'Yeah, but I actually LOVE HIM. You just wanted to make Jade jealous.'

'I do- well I don't but...I mean, I'd like to bang him but...'

'And so would every other female on this planet. What him and I have is deeper' Trina sighed wistfully.

'Oh pur-lease.' Tori was used to her sisters moods. She just ignored her as she began babbling on and tuned her out. She began thinking about Beck, his toned muscles, his amazing hair, his olive skin...Snap out of it, Tori! She reprimanded herself. It was an impossible dream after all, she told herself. After walking under the thick, grey storm clouds for five more minutes, both girls heard footsteps behind them.

They turned around and saw Beck, running towards them with an umbrella in hand.

'Beck?' Tori gasped, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I was going to the park in my RV, but when the rain started I decided to go home. Then I heard you guys arguing and came to help you out. Holy shit, you guys must be freezing out here.' He handed the umbrella to Trina. She shot a smug look at Tori as she thanked Beck. Tori was not going to stand for that. She wasn't jealous or anything, but she wanted to show Trina that she was wrong, so she wrapped her arm around Beck's waist and he put hers around her shoulders.

'Wow, Beck, you're so warm.' she smirked at her bigger sister.

'Um...thanks?' he said uncertainly. Trina glared at Tori. They arrived at the RV and stopped as Beck unlocked the door. Trina took advantage of this and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thanks again for saving us, Beck.' Trina said, dripping with drama. He unfurled his arm from around Tori and put it around Trina's waist. Tori fumed silently at this. They entered the RV and Tori sighed softly at the warm rush of air that was like heaven on her icy skin.

'Ok girls, you can put your shoes and stuff by the heater there, I'm sure they'll dry quickly enough. When they're dry I'l take you home.' Beck said. The girls began taking off their shoes and jackets. Trina was wearing shorts and a vest under her jumper and Tori caught Beck admiring her curvaceous body several times as she undressed. Tori was going to leave on her top and tight fitting jeans, but decided she needed to up her game if she wanted to win Beck- not that there was a contest over him.

'God, my top and jeans are soaked. I guess I better take them off.' Tori peeled off her dampened Levi's and slipped off her top, leaving her in only in a pink lingerie and short-style pink panties. Beck took a few steps closer towards her and stared unashamedly, drinking in her flat stomach, her petite breasts, and her chocolate hair. He brushed against her, the touch of his warm skin against her frozen thigh sent tingles down her spine. She could see he was fighting his urges. Tori slipped her hand into his and was about to speak when Trina interrupted her.

'Oh, me too.' She put emphasis on every syllable as she walked towards him and pulled off her shorts and vest.

'You cheater.' Tori hissed. Trina was wearing a violet see-through silky bra and panties. Her nipples were fully visible and were sticking out from the cold and the thick sexual tension in the car, as was the thin layer of hair on her pussy. Tori could see the lump on Beck's jeans grow. Desperate to avert his eyes from Trina she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. To her surprise he deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair and over her back. His tongue slid all over her's and the warm sensation of him pressed on her wet body exhilarated her and she began reddening in the face. She dug into his back and under his shirt. Her fingers were like ice but he enjoyed the sensation of them under the shirt. Trina began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off him, exposing his toned muscles.

He broke off the kiss from Tori to kiss Trina's neck, whilst Tori bent down and undid the zipper on his trousers. They slid down revealing grey boxers with a huge lump. He planted little kissed all over Trina's neck, moving down to her collarbone and then in between her breasts. He unhooked her bra then began vigorously exploring the D-cup with his hands. He then bent down to suck at them, teasing her nipples with his tongue. He playfully bit at the sideboob and took more and more of it into his mouth, kneading and massaging as he did. Trina gave soft moans at his every touch.

Meanwhile, Tori pulled his boxers down to show an 8" throbbing dick. She looked up at him and smiled as she put the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, then licked its length up and down. She gulped once and then took the whole eight inches into her soft young mouth, deep-throating Beck fiercely. Beck grunted as his dick was enveloped in spit, while still fondling Trina's tits and making out with her.

They eventually fell over onto the bed, Trina lying naked next to Beck and Tori kneeling on the floor. Both girls were incredibly wet now and Trina was determined to outshine Tori's blow job from before. She kissed Beck again, running her fingers through his hair and sliding herself on top of him. He grabbed her ass as she sat on top of him and pulled her panties off. She slid down on top of him very slowly, murmuring to him as she did. He thrusted slowly at first but built up the speed as Trina also jerked her hips rhythmically in time with his thrusting. He suddenly sat up to her as she gasped, wrapping himself around her curved waist and kissing her. He nibbled on her ear and around her neck which was a strangely sensitive spot for Trina. She started screaming and moaning his name

'Beck...BECK! Oh baby, fuck me harder,oh BABY!'she cried as they pressed harder against each other. Tori had caught her breath by now and was determined not to let Trina have all the fun. She began rubbing her breasts and thighs as she unhooked her bra and took off her panties. She crouched over Beck's mouth on the bed and he understood. He began kissing her slit and eating her out. Tori's face contorted in pleasure as Beck manipulated her pussy.

'I-I'm gonna cum! BECK!' Trina wailed as she orgasmed. He looked up at Tori's bouncing breasts and grunted over and over. He pushed Tori off of him as Trina got off and they stood up next to each other. Beck picked Tori up by her hips and bent her over his bed. Trina jumped onto the bed and straddled Tori's back and kissed Beck as he entered Tori's tight shaven pussy. Tori let out a hiss of pain as he began pushing it deeper inside of her. She grabbed the sheets of the bed and clutched them as hard and she could. He knocked her hips against the wooden framework of the bed and Trina swore she could feel the RV move in the force of his passion. He slapped Tori's ass, hard, leaving red handprints whilst Trina kissed him and rubbed her own pussy. Tori screamed as Beck and her began to reach climax.

'Holy shit Beck, I'm about to come!'' she yelled out seconds before she did. He gave a final push before he did too, shooting his load into her womb. He pulled out of her and Trina got off her sisters back and leant on Beck. Tori planted a kiss on his right cheek and Trina one on his left before they all flopped down on the floor. Both girls kicked their legs around him and rested their heads in his chest before gently dozing off as the rain pounded above them.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I'm looking at you here. Yes, you, staring at your computer/phone. It makes me happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited. It makes me happy. **

**This is Bori**

**Disclaimer: I used to own Victorious. But then I woke up.**

Tori heard the knock at her door.

'Come in!' she looked up from her absentminded doodling and saw Cat and Jade walked into her house, carrying a duffel bag. 'Um, hi? Look, you guys, I don't want to be rude but what the hell are you doing here?' Tori raised an eyebrow at them. For the first time, she noticed their choice of attire: black stockings, suspenders, lacy tops and hair glossed up and tied with an over sized bow.

'And what are you wearing?' 'Andre and Beck are throwing a party to celebrate Robbie's birthday!' Cat jumped up and down excitedly, like an anxious puppy.

'And Beck made us be the entertainment.' Jade scowled. Her deep, emerald eyes flecked with black flashed in annoyance.

'Wait...entertainment? Like a stripper or something?' Tori gulped nervously at the prospect.

'What? No!' Jade's eyes flashed at this affront. 'We're just singing a song together.'

'Then why all of-' Tori gestured dubiously towards the sheer black lace that covered them.

'Because it's fun!' Cat squealed. 'Duh!'

'Anyway, we have to help you get dressed, because I know you sure as fuck can't do it yourself.' Jade smirked a little at that. 'Get into your bedroom.' Tori led them up the stairs nervously. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Dress up all sluttily and dance in front of her three best guy friends, in public, where any number of hormone-fuelled, alcohol-charged teenagers could watch. But for some reason, instead of fleeing or demanding Cat and Jade leave her house she was going to let them dress her up. To be honest even the thought of it send shivers of trepidation and exhilaration down her spine. She opened the door and sat down on the plush red bed.

'Ok, Vega, put this on.' Jade tossed her a blindfold. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Tori muttered under her breath as she slipped on the blindfold.

'Yay!' Cat giggled and Tori heard the duffel bag unzip.

The makeover had been a blur to her. Her face had been smeared with all number of plasticky solutions, she had been stripped down to her underwear and she had on enough hairspray to create its own personal hole in the ozone layer.

'Okay...you're ready!' Cat laughed as she put on one last high heel. Tori lifted the blindfold off, half dreading what she would find. She walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room to admire their handiwork. She drew breath sharply as she saw. Standing in front of her was a girl who looked like a stripper. Her hair was teased up into a glossy, up-do with a shimmering black bow perching on top of it. She was wearing an ebony corset with lace in the back, her cleavage poking out over the top. She was wearing her own panties; thankfully they matched the colour scheme or god knows what Jade would have brought. Her stockings and suspenders were, you guessed it, black and showed off her slender, tanned legs. The high heels were sparkling as well and complemented Tori's firm calves.

But it was her face that struck her the most. Her lips were a deep crimson, her eyes shadowed with a glittering silver, her lashes full and long, her cheekbones even more defined with contouring. Somehow her entire expression had been altered. She was sexy, flirtatious, alluring. Every time she blinked it was as if she was batting her eyelids seductively. Whichever way she turned she seemed to be staring teasingly. For a moment she just stared in a shocked stupor before coming to her senses.

'I look...awesome!' she grinned with an incredible sense of pride at her body.

'You're welcome.' Jade said sarcastically.

'Oh, yeah, thanks guys.' Tori replied. 'So, what song are we doing?'

'Don't Talk by Francine Ake.' Cat said happily. 'Remember, we did a routine to it for that play we were in.'

'Ok, great. But wait, we can't go there dressed in this, can we?' Tori glanced down at Jade's curvaceous body. Tori suddenly felt the confidence she had earlier evaporate into the air that Jade stood in. Her white skin contrasted so perfectly with the black, her breasts were pushed up and firm. The curve of her ass was beautiful and so utterly perfect Tori wanted to feel it just to make sure it was real.

'No-o-o Vega.' Jade raised an eyebrow knowingly at Tori's gazing. She tried to hide her reddening face. What was happening? 'Don't be an idiot. We're gonna put something on top of it.'

'Well, I didn't know that...' muttered Tori, embarrassed. She quickly slipped on a loose fitting blue top, skinny jeans and a creamy leather jacket. Jade and Cat dressed in similar clothing and started to head out the door. A stray thought crossed her mind. If Jade knew she had to cover up, then why would she come to my house dressed like that?

As Jade drew up to the house and turned the engine down, suppressed excitement was bubbling in Tori's chest. She crossed and uncrossed her legs anxiously, fiddling around with her corset. Jade opened the door for her. The music was already pounding, multi coloured lights spinning around at the windows, contrasting with the blueish moonlight. The vibrations from the beat sent tingles up Tori's legs.

'Guys, I'm not too sure about this...' she swallowed fearfully.

'Come on Tori, don't be a pussy.' And with that, Jade strutted off, her skirt bouncing up and down. Giving Tori no choice but to follow.

Beck was there to greet them at the door. Andre's entire lounge, hallway and kitchen was overflowing with people, chatting, laughing, dancing. There was a disco ball dangling from the ceiling, reflecting light onto the red cups that everyone had in their hands. Tori noticed a stage set up next to the kitchen, with what looked like a backstage area behind it. Sinjin was playing some odd video game in another corner, whipping his hair and playing an electric guitar. There was a crowd of people cheering him on. A long snack table was against the other wall, carrying cupcakes, burgers, chips and a massive fruit platter, as well as an array of alcohols and shots. A gate was blocking the entrance to upstairs; a wise precaution, thought Tori.

'Hey there girls! The stage is there, you can change backstage behind the curtains.' Beck told them.

'Yeah, Robbie arrives in like, five minutes.' Andre appeared at Beck's shoulder.

'Better run!' The girls pushed through the sea of people to the dressing room behind the curtain. It was cooler in there and, though cramped, it was quieter. They started to take off the regular clothes, but Tori suddenly stopped them.

'Wouldn't it be fun if we, y'know, didn't take them off here?' She had no idea where this had come from but this was the only time she was going to do something like this- it had to be special.

'Ooh, Vega, never knew you had it in you.' Jade grinned at her. 'Well, I'm up for it.'

'Yay, me too!' chirped Cat. Beck's face appeared through the curtain.

'I've just got the text, Robbie is arriving now. Get ready.' he half whispered. 'EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!' he bellowed, switching the music off. The girls peeked through the curtain to see the lights flicker down. The floor heaved with shadowy silhouettes of crouching teenagers. The door unlocked and Robbie walked in. He stared around and, as he turned on the lights, they jumped out at him, with a cry of

'SURPRISE!' Robbie blinked in astonishment. He took a moment to take in the whole scene before breaking into a beaming smile.

'Wow...Beck, Andre? You guys did this?' He ran up to hug them both.

'Uh-huh.' laughed Andre.

'You guys are the best. Seriously!' Robbie still couldn't believe the scene in front of him.

'Yeah, yeah, tell us something we don't know.' Beck said jokingly. 'But there are a few more people who want to wish you a happy birthday.' Beck led Robbie to one of the few chairs that was in front of the impromptu stage that they had set out and sat him down on the middle one. He reached over to the table where the music controls were and switched the song. A soft, low melody filled the room, the singer growing louder at each line. A few whoops echoed through the crowd at the spotlights illuminating the stage. Like moths to a light, the crowd around them surged and gathered to watch the show.

Tori crossed her fingers for good luck and stepped out onto the wooden structure. The music poured through her, enveloping her in it's warmth. She could see Jade next to her, no doubt feeling the same thing.

Baby, don't talk

Just let me run this show

Baby, don't touch

Unless I let you go

Tori saw Jade and Cat start to strip, so she followed their lead and pulled her top off, throwing it down and letting it crumple in a pool of sky blue. She kicked off her high heels and bent down to unzip her skinny jeans and peel them off, revealing the black lace underneath. Her glance went to Jade and Cat, who were also now free of their over garments and were striking poses, drawing hoots of appreciation from the crowd. Tori hurried to follow their example, putting her hands on her hips, jutting her chest out, showing off a slender leg. Confidence started filling her with a new kind of elation, as she turned around with her hands held high above her shimmering hair, giving the male viewers a nice eyeful of ass. Jade's voice was at her ear- somehow they'd edged closer together while dancing.

You know what I want

I know what you want

Let me give it up, up, up

But baby don't talk

'Let's give these suckers a show to remember.' she hissed. Tori wasn't sure what that meant, but she didn't care. She was up for anything right now. Jade stepped down from the stage and took slow, deliberate steps towards Andre. She swung her legs over him and started kissing him as she straddled him. Cat took her cue from this and took Robbie, his face beyond joy at the prospect of getting a lap dance from Cat. This left Tori with nobody but Beck- muscular, tanned, restricted Beck-to choose from. It wasn't like she could chicken out of it now. She sneaked a glance at Jade and Andre. Jade's emerald stare was fixed firmly on Tori, scowling. But she didn't try to stop her, or to say anything. She had chosen Andre. Her heart pounding, she slid herself onto Beck's lap and started kissing him softly and quickly at first but then deepening it.

How is this happening? I am kissing Beck Oliver. I am giving a lap dance to an impossible dream. He bit her lip gently and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He ran it all along the roof of her mouth as hers began fighting his for dominance. To her surprise, he eventually weakened and she explored his mouth with her tongue. He tasted wonderful. She loved the feeling of pushing the boundaries, of taking risks and not being restricted by Jade and their relationship. They were broken up, but still- Beck was new, unfamiliar, he was uncharted territory. And she wanted to venture further.

He was running his fingers all over her back now, through her hair. She broke off the kiss to come up for air, and to take off the band she was wearing, letting her hair fall in loose ringlets down her back. His jacket was irritating her, so she pulled it off him and let it fall onto the floor. He started planting kisses on her cheekbones, her chin, her neck sand collarbone. His lips and their soft touches were electric. She gave a little murmur of pleasure and started sliding her ass back and forth over his lap as his fingers dug into it's soft curve and she kissed him again, running her lithe little fingers under his shirt.

'Hey Tori. The bedroom's upstairs.' he gasped between kisses and dry humps.

'Please.' was all that she could murmur. She pulled herself off him and led him up the stairs, Beck unlocking the gate. They broke into a run as they got to the bedroom. It was a sparsely decorated room, with nothing but a huge double bed, bedside tables and a lone burgundy dresser. A paper chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Beck pushed her down onto the soft, satiny white sheets and kissed her again, pressing down on top of her. His mouth went down to her corset, untying it slowly and lifting it forward. Her breasts were a light caramel brown from the sun and perked up. They were just bigger than Beck's outstretched palms. He cupped them in his hands and started rubbing them, squeezing roughly, kneading. He was kneeling on the bed next to her as she lay down. Bending over, he took her breast into his mouth. Teasing the erect nipple with his tongue by drawing circles around it with his tongue and gently flicking it back and forth with the tip of it. He kissed it and began sucking harder and harder, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. Tori gasped at the sensations that were coursing through her body, tilting her head back.

She jumped up suddenly and started unbuttoning his checked shirt slowly. With a shrug of his muscled shoulders it dropped, leaving his toned abs exposed. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down to show grey boxers with a growing lump. She glanced up at him, shooting him a flirtatious smile-although, thought Tori, they were probably past the flirting by now. Beck looked so much better without all that stuff covering him up. His soft brown eyes, the colour of charred firewood, his shadow-black hair, his abs, his covered bulge.

She yanked them down as well and knelt down to wrap her soft lips around his throbbing cock. Her tongue traced swirls all along its length before she took as much of it as she could into her warm mouth and started to move her head back and forth all along it. Beck drew breath sharply as she deep throated him. Tears started wetting her eyes as she fought wildly against her gag reflex. Hands held her head steady as Beck began to throat fuck the tight, wet back of her mouth. He thrusted faster and faster, building up the friction. Tori licked at the part that wasn't gagging her. She gave a little choked splutter and slowly moved her head back until it was out of her mouth and stood up to press her lips to his.

They smiled at each other, lost in the moment and Beck locked his fingers behind Tori's back. The two of them swayed back and forth a little, as if dancing to a some unknown tune that existed to only the two of them. She ran her fingers through Beck's hair and pulled him onto the bed on top of her. He planted a kiss at her forehead before moving down her defined face, to her throat, her nape, her collarbone. All around her breasts he moved, before shuffling down on his knees over her to her feet. His touch met her ankles and all up her calf, slender, slinky thighs before kissing just above panties. She moved her legs up obligingly, allowing him to take off her thin black thong. The pussy was covered in a thin layer of hair that was almost like fuzz. Beck kissed the lips before thrusting his tongue suddenly into it.

'Do you like that Tori?'He teasingly tickled the clit with the tip of his tongue, running it all around her folds.

'Please, fuck me.' she moaned.

'You have to beg.' Tori was growing wetter by the second until finally she couldn't take it anymore. Her whole body was on fire, the flames spreading from Beck's darting tongue and filling her up with an incredible need.

'BECK! Please, baby...fuck me! Now!' she screamed, pushing herself up until she was sitting on the mattress. Grabbing his shoulders, she pushed him over until he was lying on his back and crouched over him. His dick was still covered in a mixture of spit and her own juices. She slowly lowered herself onto him, wincing a little as he pushed his length deeper into her pussy.

'Does it feel good, Tori? Do you like my big dick inside of you?' Beck teased, as he started to thrust.

'Mmmmaaammh!' was all Tori could manage.

'That doesn't sound like an answer to me, Tori baby. Do you want me to stop?' He froze his movement suddenly.

'No!' shouted Tori desperately. He raised a cocky eyebrow at her. 'P-please, don't stop.'

'Well, if you insist.' He gripped her ass, slowly stroking her thin waist. His hips moved faster as she shifted her weight around on top of him, riding him. 'Beck...BECK! I'm gonna cum!' Tori cried out. _God, I love that scream_, thought Beck.

Without warning, he flipped her over onto her flat stomach. 'Get up.' he ordered hoarsely. Tori looked over her shoulder at him as she got up onto her hands and knees. She could feel the tip of his cock on her asshole and braced herself. In one quick shove his entire dick was filling her asshole.

'Oh my god- Tori, it's so tight it hurts.' Tori felt a wave of strange pride wash through her. Her ass stung: Beck was slapping it over and over. With his left hand he reached over and grabbed a large clump of her chocolate hair and yanked it, hard. Tori's ass knocked against Beck's hips and she would have put her hands up to her hair to rub the sore patch, but she knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to support herself. As Beck gave a final thrust her arms crumpled, leaving her lying flat on the bed, with Beck on top of her, sinking her down into the springy mattress. The screams rung through the bedroom.

'Beck!' Tori cried out.

'Tori!' he echoed. He shot his load into Tori's ass as she came in unison with him. He rolled backwards and started to redress. Tori murmured an unintelligible whisper to him. He kissed her softly on each cheekbone and left the room as she closed her eyes.

**Next up will be the requested Bade! Thanks for reading and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's POV

My eyelids flickered open. The whole room was fuzzy, white blurring into burgundy. I stretched my arms out and pulled the sheets off of me. Wait, who's bed am I in? I scanned the room and spotted lacy black panties. Clambering out of the bed, I picked them up. They felt wet. Suddenly, my memories flooded back, rushing through my mind in a swirling tidal wave of emotion.

Oh. My. God.

I had sex with Beck Oliver.

The first thing that came into my mind was a weird sensation of happiness and pride. The next thought was: Jade. Her and Beck were broken up, had been for almost a month, but still... Whatever happened to Beck, Jade was always there. Always. I still felt dirty about it, like she had seduced someone away from his girlfriend. Am I a bad person? No, I decided. Beck and Jade are over. He and I are free to do whatever we want with each other. I thought back to him, his whispers in my ear, his kisses at my breasts, slapping my ass and pulling my hair. I could feel myself getting damper at the memory.

Poking my head out of the door, I noticed that most people were gone from the party, a few people passed out and lying around. I could see no sign of Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat or Jade. I looked up at the clock: 4:39. I groaned and rubbed my eyes again. I should really start to head home. But first I think I'll take a shower, refresh myself. I moved in between a couple of drunken boys that were slumped on the floor, dead to the world, thank goodness, as I was still stark naked. I'd been in Andre's house a few times before, so I knew where to find the showers.

They were pretty big, and there were a couple of them, facing each other, looking across gleaming white tiles. Pushing the door shut, I stepped under the faucet and start switching the knobs, twiddling them until just the right amount and temperature of water began running over my naked body. It ran in rivulets all over my skin, pouring down my body. My skin started to redden softly as it glistened under the drips, washing glitter, cum and alcohol from me. I recalled Beck, how he had kissed me, how his body felt pressed up against mine, grinding on him, Jade next to me, watching me, kissing me, touching me-wait, what? Why was I thinking about Jade? I wasn't a lesbian, I just had sex with Beck. I wasn't.

I held the shower head and held it to my hair, letting the soft streams of water run through it, taking the hairspray and whatever else Jade and Cat had coated it with. I turned around to the array of shower gels and selected a creamy pink strawberry gel. I started to rub myself with the mixture, letting it run slowly down my neck, to my breasts, over my stomach and down my legs. I bend over to rub it in before picking the shower head up and letting it soap off. I watched the bubbles spin around and trickle down into the grate, almost sad to see them go. I closed my eyes and thought about Beck, the way he held me, the way his arms wrapped around me, how she ran her hands over my breasts, her pale body in my arms. Oh, fuck. I am thinking about Jade.

It's almost funny how this happened. At first I got Beck, who even the memory of a girlfriend stopped him from being to close to me. And now, not satisfied with him, I wanted Jade too? The only person less reachable than Beck. I wanted her, though. I wasn't going to deny it anymore. I needed her, badly. I put her into my mind, the latest image of her that I had, which was of her in her stockings and beautiful corset and, without really knowing what I was doing, I took the shower in my hands and sprayed my breasts with it. I fiddled with the knobs, changing it from a fiery blast of scalding hot to a thin trickle of icy cold. I started massaging my breasts roughly as I alternate the water flow. I let a moan escape my lips as I fondled my nipple and ran a single stream of drops onto it, before bringing it down to my wetting pussy. I started bringing a finger to it, and turned the shower off completely.

'Hey, Vega!' there was a voice behind me. My head snapped around so quickly I swore I heard my neck crack. It was none other than the lovely Jade West. And she was wearing nothing but thigh-high stockings.

'Jade?! What the fuck!? What are you doing here? Why are you almost naked?' I tried to cover myself up with my arms frantically, but Jade was still there, staring unashamedly at my nakedness, while making no attempt to hide her own. 'Jade? Were you...watching?' She didn't say anything at all, but I had a sinking sensation that she knew exactly what I was doing and, somehow, I had unmistakable instinct that she knew exactly who I was thinking about.

'Tori.' she breathed.

'Jade?' my heart was pounding in my chest, fluttering into my mouth like a caged butterfly.

'Can I...come in?' she asked breathlessly. No! I wanted to scream. No, no, no, go away, stop making me feel this way! But all that came out of my mouth was

'Yes.' She stepped into the unusually large shower and turned the adjacent one on. I had no idea what the hell was going on, so I just turned mine on too, and aimed it at the centre of the slippery floor. Jade's usually pale face was starting to flush a vibrant red. I walked towards her very, very slowly, like some kind of puppet master was controlling me. Jade mirrored my steps and we met in the middle, where both showers were aiming their steaming water. We just stood there for a moment, unsure of each other, like time was frozen and existed for us. She moved first, I think, but I honestly didn't care.

Her lips met mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist as she did for me, our breasts pushing against each other, her stockinged legs pressing mine. She spread her legs a little so that we could move closer together. Her coal-black nails began digging into my back, raking across my slender, wet skin, leaving red marks that I couldn't see, but could feel since the water amplified them, making them burn gently. I loved the pain. Her tongue traced the soft edge of my cheek and she bit down on my lip, hard. Her tongue pushed against mine, made it retreat to the back of my mouth. I pushed back, fighting with her tongue, stabbing at the roof of her mouth with the tip. I ran it underneath hers, tasting her. She tasted like coffee and bittersweetness and her mouth burned mine. I tilted my head to explore the back of her mouth with my soft tongue.

Finally we had to come up for air, and I hated it when we did. I bent down and peeled off her lacy stockings. They were covered in black roses and were soaked through. I threw them outside, not caring where they went. I didn't think Jade cared either. She took a single step back and admired me as I did her. Her breasts were amazing, pale white and smooth, firm, her dark nipples pointing up towards me, her pussy was clean shaven and dripping with shower water. I drank her in, knowing this memory would stay with me for a long time.

'Do that thing you were doing.' she commanded.

'What,' I grab the shower,' this?' I grinned at her and switched the temperature up, then angled my legs into a crouch. I pointed the shower up at my pussy and switched it on and off, on and off, filling me up with bursts of boiling water. I murmur, knowing it would turn Jade on even more. I stand up to her. 'Lie down.' I say. She did, tentatively, and closed her eyes.

This may be the last time Jade West is ever completely under my spell. I started spraying her breasts with water, hold one up with one hand and used the other to circle it with the shower. It was barely small enough for me to hold it without it wobbling and slipping out of my grasp. Jade cried out in a low voice. Oh my god, I'm so wet, I thought. I shuffled over so that I was at Jade's feet. She spread her legs and I slid in between them and kissed the front of her lips before sliding my tongue into her throbbing walls. I explored it with my tongue, flicking the clit back and forth with the bright red tip, running it up and down it, moaning, knowing that it would send vibrations up and inside of her.

'Ah! Tori, fuck!' she yelled out. Suddenly, Jade twisted around so that she was straddling me, and I was lying, stunned on my back. She looked down at me triumphantly, finally taking control.

'Hi-hi!'

'SHIT!' we both screamed out in unison. Cat was standing at the entrance to the shower, a stupid smile plastered onto their lips.

'Cat...' I had no idea what to say. It's not what it looks like? But it is, it most certainly is everything that it looks like. Jade looked at me, beseeching me to say something, but I don't. Cat wasn't wearing anything but her bras and panties either. 'Cat…' I whispered again. Jade pulled herself off of me and walked up to her trembling frame.

'Hey! You guys sounded like you were having fun so…can we join in?' I looked at Jade, bewildered at Cat's childlike logic. I was about to protest, to make something up, to run away, even, but Jade spoke first.

'Sure, guys. We were having fun,' she glanced at me,'and we would have even more if you could join in.' Cat giggled excitedly and stepped under the streams of water along with

If it were any other time, any other person, I would have screamed and told them to get out. But Jade messes with me, and I think she knows she does. As for Cat, well, I couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on her face. That's what it is.

Jade undid Cat's silky bra, so I moved down to slip off her panties, placing them in a corner of the shower in case we needed them later. Her breasts were small, round, almost perfect circles with a dark nipple. They were glistening with water that dripped down to her pussy. She laughed lightly at the sensation, a sound that was like tinkling bells or shattering glass. Me and Jade laid her down onto the white tiled floor and I started to lick her petite breasts, running my tongue around it. With a spark of intuition I grabbed the shower and turned it as cold as it would go, then took a mouthful of icy water and swirled it around in my mouth. I put as much of Cat's boob as I could fit into my freezing mouth.

'Tori!' Cat screams out. 'Tori, no, that's too cold!' She was like a little child, complaining to her mother. I spat out the rest of the water over her breasts, emitting shrill screams from her. She was angry at that, lines furrowed her brow, but all I could do was laugh, because it was like a little kid trying to be tough.

'Aww, is little kitty sad?' I mimicked her little pout. She got up and folded her arms across her chest and then, without warning, attacked me, flipped me over onto my back so that I was underneath her weight. I could hear Jade laugh behind me. Cat's sopping pussy was pressed against mine, her flat stomach and cute little breasts touching me.

She kissed me once, her lipgloss tasting like maraschino cherries. She crouched over me, her pussy above my face and I started to lick it like I did to Jade's. I can feel her clambering on top of me as wall. She sat on my thighs, just in front of my wetness and starts to make out with Cat, her hands explored her breasts as Cat did the same to Jade. Jade's pale pussy rubbed faster and faster against mine, the friction building up as her clit pressed up against mine.

Her two fingers slid into me, twisting up inside of my pussy as deep as she could fit them. I let out a shuddering moan, pushing Cat's pussy all around my lips and making her echo my screams in her harmonious, feathery voice.

The tiles pressed against my ass and the curved indentation of my back as my lips tremble and lick at Cat's juices. Suddenly her whole body started to jerk a little and I can feel her heat pressed against my mouth as she comes. Jade quickened her pace, shoving a third finger up inside me and starts to rub her own one. I help her. She started to scream in earnest and I did too, our voices mixing in together and becoming one whole as we came together.

'Whew.' Jade got up, linked arms with Cat and started to dry herself. I got up after her and turned the showers off. She and Cat went off to find their clothes and I just stood there, dazed and unable to believe my incredible luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Jadelyn West sat on a deck chair wearing a sapphire bikini and flip flops. In one hand she had an icy amber cocktail and was fanning herself with the other. The Hollywood sun beat down on her, coating her face in a thin sheen of sweat. At least it wasn't as hot as the few days ago when they were trapped in that RV. God even the memory of that place, the place where she'd had her first sweat, was bringing a scowl to her face. Fucking Tori and her "great ideas".

'Aw, what's wrong sugar babe?' asked her tanned boyfriend Beck.

'Wow, they say there are no stupid questions but I think you proved them wrong. It's too fucking hot, dumbass.' she snapped at him.

'I know what would make you feel better,' he smiled, 'a dip in Tori's pool!'

'Noooo,' she moaned, 'it's too cold!' Tori had gone away with her parents to a show where she was performing and Trina was in her room with the door locked doing some retarded meditation thing. Jade and Beck had snuck into Tori's house because she was the only one who had a pool with a decent sized jacuzzi. _Rich stuck up bitch_ thought Jade.

'Urgh, fine, whatever. Sure.' They kissed and Beck slid in right away, fearless. Jade closed her eyes and and dipped her foot in. It was freezing, but a welcome bliss from the relentless sun. She was very slowly sliding in and chickening out again. She didn't open her eyes until it was too late. Beck pushed her into the water, engulfing her like an electric shock. She squealed out and hit Beck hard on the shoulder.

'Beck! You motherfucker!' She was going to slap him again but was stopped by a deep and passionate kiss. He licked her lips gently and pushed his tongue into her mouth, then moved it around hers. He tickled the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue and slid it all the way down her throat. His head moved back and he pulled away, biting her lip. He ran his hands through her ebony hair and slid them all over her waist, face, bikini straps and curvy ass. She dug her nails into his muscular back and left red marks down across the tan, but he didn't mind at all. She felt so safe in his arms, as they guarded and warmed her.

He kissed her forehead, cheeks, like he had a thousand times before and then moved down to her neck. She let out a little murmur of pleasure at that. His fingers brushed against her bikini straps and he very slowly undid them and pulled it away from her. She threw it onto the chair and kissed him again. She put her hand down his pants and the other one in hers. She pulled down her panties and his trunks and let them float off to the far corner if the pool.

They moved to a more shallow part, where the water was just above waist level. She let Beck admire her pussy that was covered in a thin layer of fuzz like black hair and firm breasts, pale and dripping with water. She knelt down to his crotch where his cock was growing harder by the second. She clasped it and began to stroke it up and down then started to give him a hand job. It was now fully erect, half of the eight inches above the water and half under.

She licked the head very very gently and slowly, then without warning put her whole mouth onto it. For Beck, the rush of heat from her soft mouth was an incredible turn on. He moaned out loud. Jade slid her head back and forth over its whole length, running her tongue back and forth over the bottom and top. She shuffled closer and put the whole eight inches into her throat. Beck held her head steady and thrusted lightly into the tight, wet back of her throat until her gag reflex kicked in and she had to stop. She stood up and turned around. Kissing him on the neck and nibbling at his ear lobe she put her ass onto his dick and began to grind on him. Beck ached with restrained passion and put his hand on her thighs to spread them apart and shove his cock up her tight little pussy, fucking her until she could take no more.

She clambered up to the azure, tiled part of the pool that separated the jacuzzi from the cooler water and opened her thighs. Grinning seductively at Beck, she slowly slid her pale fingers down her stomach and to her pussy . She started to rub the lips deliberately and slid two fingers inside herself, while keeping her deep green eyes fixed on Beck's chocolate ones. Her ring finger tickled her clit while her middle and pointer finger slid in and out of her wetness, twisting round inside of her.

'Be-eck…' she teased. Beck couldn't take it any longer and lunged for her just as she rolled off the wall and into the steaming jacuzzi, landing in the boiling water with a splash. Through her blurred underwater vision she could see him vault over the wall and jump into the water next to her, silvery bubbles storming all around her, tickling her naked body. Gripping his broad, muscular shoulders she pushed him through the water and onto an underwater bench.

'Jade…' she pressed two fingers to his lips.

'Shut up.' She pushed the fingers into his mouth and he sucked her juices off them. She looked up at him before sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below his ear and wrapped herself around him, their limbs tangled together. Supporting herself on his arms she crouched over his throbbing cock and slid herself onto it, and he gasped and grunted as the tension unravelled in his chest. T

he bubbling water spiralled around them, swirling in between the minuscule gaps between their bodies and sending tingling sensations up Jade's breast. Her pussy was on fire, heat flooding through her veins and colliding with her gasps and moans of ecstasy. She focused firmly on Beck's gaze, the swooping of her stomach calmed by his rusty brown eyes. Her hands were all over his back as she kissed him, frantically, over and over, her breaths light and quick; his strong arms held her close to him. She traced the olive-skinned outline of his jawline with her fingertips. The heat inside her took her and she barely had time to gasp before her body rocked back and forth, Beck's trembling hands holding her steady as he came inside of her.

She kissed him, once on his neck and half slid, half swam off of him.

'I love you.' He looked down at her expectantly.

'I love you.' She replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is for Torigagged! It is, of course, Vegacest and has some bondage in it too. Sorry I was a day late about it, but then again I didn't really set a schedule for myself, so...**

**I'm thinking about doing something like this for iCarly too. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did...sigh **

'Trina, I swear to God, if I fall over…' Tori stuck her hands out in front of her, walking slowly and awkwardly down the carpeted stairs that led to Trina's bedroom. Her chestnut eyes were obscured by a velvety black blindfold. Trina was behind her with an impatient look on her face, right behind her and exasperatedly waiting for Tori to finish her slow descent.

'You're not gonna!' Trina sighed.

'Ok, fine, we're here. Can I take it off now?' She stood next to the bed (not that she knew it was there) and fiddled with the knots on the sash that was tied around her face.

'No!' Trina rushed towards her and pulled her arms down.

'Ok, ok, fine! I don't get why it's such a big deal though!'

'I told you,' Trina said, 'It's a surprise!'

'Yeah, but you never do anything nice for me.' Tori regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. She knew her sister; she was going to complain about this for ages now.

'Tori! You always complain about me not being nice enough to you, and now that I am-'

'I'm really sorry, Trina.' Tori cut her off.

'Aw, it's ok, baby sister.'

'Really?' Trina was acting quite strange. She wouldn't usually forgive Tori for an offence much less worse than that.

'Yeah. Now, sit.' Tori fumbled around wildly for the bed until Trina just pushed her down onto it.

'Ow, Trina!'

'Don't be so sissy, you fell onto a mattress, for God's sake.' Tori laid down on the bed and folded her arms in annoyance. Suddenly, she felt hands grip her wrists and something cold clip around them. She tried to move them, to see what had been put onto them but she couldn't, they just pulled against the metal framework of the bed with a clatter.

'Umm, Trina? Wh-what's going on?' It was hard to keep the note of panic from her voice.

'Shh-shh-shh. Calm down, baby sister. Everything's gonna be all right.' She pulled the blindfold off Tori and the sight of Trina, fastening her legs to the other side of the bed with a barely repressed grin greeted her.

'Trina! What are you doing?!' She was screaming now. Trina walked over to her, slowly and deliberately.

'Mom! Dad!' Tori cried out and rattled her handcuffs, but it was no use.

'Mom and dad are gone for the weekend. I made sure of that.' Trina smirked. 'It's just you and me.'

'But Trina, I'm your sister!' Tori said, shocked.

'Ha! Yeah, you're my sister, which means the waiting's been so much worse.'

'Whaa?' Tori gawked in disbelief, unable to really comprehend what this meant.

'Shut up, Tori.' Trina clambered onto the bed and flipped her legs over Tori's waist, straddling her skinny lower body.

'Help! HELP! Somebody, help me!…please…' Tori's wail broke off into a stuttering whisper. Trina pressed her mouth onto Tori's, their lips melting together. Tori bucked her head furiously, trying to push Trina off; Trina just held the kiss and slipped her hands under Tori's blouse.

'

Ooh, no bra.' Trina giggled to herself, like a child opening a Christmas gift. Tori swallowed in fear and tried to wrench her eyes away from Trina's nimble fingers that explored under the light, floaty white silk of her blouse. Her forefinger ran softly back and forth over the nipple, whilst the middle one slid in a little circle around it. She spread her fingers out and started to squeeze it gently, then harder, faster, groping around it, massaging it underneath the silk. 'Oh, Tori, baby. You smell so delicious right now, I just want to eat you up.' Spots of crimson had appeared at Tori's defined cheekbones and her breathing was becoming heavier.

'Don't say that.' She spat the words out.

'Aww, does it make little Tori-baby uncomfortable?' Trina taunted. She started to unbutton the blouse from the front, slowly exposing the top of her tanned, firm breasts. She pulled it off and revealed Tori's nipples. She shook and jerked in her chains, trying to pull her arms up to her chest and cover her toplessness. Trina chuckled a little at her fruitless efforts to break free. Her tongue trailed down Tori's chin and throat and then slid down to her breasts. It darted all around it as Trina sucked and kneaded it, biting gently.

'Ow, Trina, don't bite!' Tori whined.

'Shut up.' Trina told her. She moved down the bed and to Tori's skirt and tights. Deftly manoeuvring around the cuffs she managed to slip off Tori's tights without giving her a means of escape and take the skirt off as well. Tori's long, slender tanned legs struggled and kicked against the bed. Tori's lying, wearing nothing but her panties, on my bed, and I can do anything, anything I want to her. The thought made her face break into a wide smile of satisfaction. 'Tori, sweetie, you don't know how long I've dreamt about this moment.' Trina said seductively.

'But, Trina…I didn't know you were a lesbian. Or you liked me!'

'Yeah, I'm a better actress than you ever give me credit for.' Trina said in her smug way. 'Now be quiet.'

'What?! No!' Tori started to yell out for help again.

'Urgh!' Trina groaned. She reached a hand under her skirt and pulled down her panties, then lunged at Tori and stuffed them into her mouth, gagging her. The taste was unfamiliar and strangely sweet in her mouth, and all that came out of her mouth now was a muffled moan.

'Watch closely, baby sister.' Trina tilted Tori's chin up towards her. She crouched over Tori and slowly slipped one shoulder of her sparkling red top off, and then the other. Her hands pulled her violet, lacy bra off and threw it into a corner of her bedroom and then moved down to her skirt. It dropped down onto Tori's thighs and she pushed it off of herself.

Trina was now completely naked, crouched like a cat over Tori's shaking frame. She turned around and started kissing Tori's ankles, nibbling the soft flesh at her lower calf and moving up the crook of her knee, her kisses sending tingles through Tori's body as she moved higher up her leg. Her lips darted about, determined to kiss every inch of Tori's body. The lighter, creamy golden inner thigh was filled with an electric sensation and Tori waited for Trina to start on her pussy, but instead she brushed over it and started on her face instead, planting the little touches all around her thin face and throat.

She ignored the breasts all together and instead trailed her tongue down between the minuscule valley between them and all the way to her panties. The red, wet tip of her tongue began licking at the rim of Tori's black, lacy panties, diving under it the tiniest bit. As much as Tori was trying to stop herself, Trina was smirking at the growing wetness she could feel on her chin. Running her fingers lightly up and down the clit, she pushed down, harder onto it.

'Trina, please, stop!' Tori made a desperate attempt to control the feeling that were raging inside of her, spilling out through her veins at Trina's expert touch. To her acute surprise Trina just stopped, slid herself off Tori and went to undo her handcuffs. 'What are you doing?' Tori strained to see her bigger sister.

'Stopping. Like you told me to.' Trina said simply.

'But?…' Tori trailed off. She hadn't really expected her to. Trina pulled off the final handcuff that was on her ankle and started to walk away, still naked. She sat up. 'Trina?' She called out.

'Yes?' Trina looked at the smaller girl knowingly.

'Could- could you...y'know, keep d-doing that?' Tori was fighting an inner battle with herself as her expressions flitted between rational and her repressed sexual urges.

'I don't really understand you?' Trina gave a look of mock confusion. She tilted her head.

'Keep fucking me!' Tori burst out. Trina stalked over to her like a leopard about to pounce and sat on the bed next to her. She knocked Tori down onto the bed and pushed herself on top of her, whispering seductively in her ear.

'Beg.' was all she said. She started to rub Tori's pussy with her palm, flicking her clit with her thumb.

'Please, Trina.' Tori obliged. 'I want you to keep doing those things. I want to do those things to you. I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me.'

'Yeah.' Trina chuckled. 'Now we're talking.' Her hand delved into Tori's pants and whipped them off so fast, she wondered if she'd imagined it. All that remained as proof was Trina's groping hand that was stimulating her pussy and making the fluids leak out of her. She let out a high, sweet gasp that bore her mark as a singer as Trina slipped a finger inside of her, then another.

Tori flung her head back and started to scream out. She propelled herself forward and flung her arms around Trina's waist and started to push her back with the intention of pleasuring her, but she was thrown back onto the bed with a hard, sharp jab to her chest. 'Hey!' she snapped. 'Let's not forget who's boss here.' A mischievous look crossed her face. 'Since you didn't obey, you'll be punished.'

Trina reached underneath her bed and pulled out a strap-on dildo with a vibrator on the other side to give her pleasure. She stuck it into her own mouth a few times to get it wet for Tori. She pulled it on, flipped Tori roughly onto her back and switched on the vibrator. Lining it up at Tori's asshole, she felt Tori's body clench up in apprehension.

'Ah!' Tori screamed as Trina shoved all eight inches of it up her asshole without any warning. Trina used one hand to pull a fistful of Tori's tumbling brown curls and the other to start masturbating. Trina's lower, ringing yells filled the gaps between Tori's high-pitched screams as she thrusted faster inside of Tori's asshole, frantically fingering herself as the vibrator hummed. Tori tried to scream out in warning before she came, the burning heat filling up her body as she tossed and jerked underneath Trina. Trina pulled out of her and started to take off the dildo and rummage around for clothes.

'Wow, Trina.' Tori said as she bounced down next to Trina on the soft, plush bed. They embraced once, their mouths intertwining. Tori grabbed the bundle of her clothes and left the room without saying anything.

'Trina?' She jerked like she had been given an electric shock and snapped her head around to see Andre standing in the doorway, an expression of extreme shock on his face.

**Thanks for reading! As you can see, this will be connected to the next one, a Trandre.**

**Please review. Every time you decide not to review a dolphin gets punched in the face.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a Trandre, which isn't a very popular ship but whatever. I quite like this one, even if I don't like the ship that much and it was requested Lonetrandrefan so... here it is! It's set after the last one that I did. **

**Side note: Requests-wise, I don't do male slash. Next one will be Cabbie (yay!) and then maybe another Bade. **

**Disclaimer: You're only reading this because you think I'll make a lame joke in it. Well, sucks for you. That's a second you're never gonna get back. **

**Oh, and I don't own Victorious. **

'A-Andre…' Trina stuttered, staring at Andre in shock.

'Oh, uh Trina.' Andre wrung his hands awkwardly and looked away from Trina's naked body. 'Tori…she, ah, told me I could find you here. Said you had the song lyrics.' Andre's voice faltered. Trina grabbed a fistful of sheets to cover her nakedness with.

'What song lyrics?' Trina raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. He instinctively turned towards her to answer her question, but what he was going to say never came out, because it was interrupted by a little gasp from Trina. She was looking down at the growing lump underneath Andre's trousers. Andre gulped. He had seen Tori run past him wearing nothing but her bra and panties and now this…

Trina stood up, letting the soft, linen blanket that had been covering her fall to the ground. Honestly, Tori hadn't satisfied her at all, since it had been mostly her doing the pleasuring. Her core was still dripping wet and she would have masturbated if it weren't for Andre coming in at this very moment. A surge of boldness filling her body, she strode up to Andre and kissed him full on the lips.

She could see his mahogany eyes widen in shock before he placed his hands around her waist and returned the kiss with passion. He closed his eyes. They turned around, their lips connected and Andre pressed Trina up against the lilac walls of her bedroom. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed up and down against her curvy thighs as she moved her hips against his crotch, grinding against him. She ran her hands up and down his muscular back, like she was trying to touch all of him at once. Caramel half-Latina fingers caressed the subtle indentations of the muscles on his back, warm against her manicured fingertips. Her bare breasts pressed against the warm cloth of his shirt.

'Why are you still dressed?' Trina asked between frantic gasps and kisses. A dull ache spread through her.

'Yeah.' He kissed her. 'Why am I?' Her tanned fingers delved underneath his shirt and began unbuttoning it. She let it drop off him and crouched down and unzipped his jeans and peeled them off his dark legs. Finally, with a grin, she pulled down his grey boxers to let a throbbing cock burst out.

'Oh, Andre, it's so big.' Trina licked the underside of it with the red, wet tip of her tongue, and flitted it around it's length like an anxious butterfly. Andre grunted. Taking a breath, she pushed as many inches as she could fit down her tight throat, fighting wildly and managing to deep throat it all. She loved the way it filled up her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth along it and started to hum, blow, suck and swirl her tongue along it all at the same time.

Experimenting a little, she elicited a soft moan that sent vibrations like tingles of electricity along his cock. Andre grunted quietly. His fingers ran through her locks of chocolate hair and held her head steady as he started to thrust at the back of her mouth, pushing against her gag reflex. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and had to stop, her breathing heavy and her chest heaving. She enveloped the bigger boy into her arms and he started to kiss her, gently. He moved his mouth down to her neck and started to suck at the same spot, nibbling at it harder and harder leaving a noticeable patch of pink skin, earning him little moan. He pushed Trina harder against the wall. Her hair was intertwined with his fingers as she breathed in his warm, musky scent.

'A-Andre.' Trina half-whispered as he peppered her breasts with fervent kisses and started cupping them in his hands, feeling the small protrusion of her nipple against his steady hands. He knelt down and started to plant a row of tiny kisses against her thighs, reminding Trina of the time she bought the illegal Puca fish. He slipped his tongue into the folds and started to press against her clit with his mouth, his tongue exploring her. Trina's hips jerked and crimson filled her golden skin as she gave a shuddering moan.

Pleasure coursed through her body like fire, spawning from Andre's nimble tongue. He pushed against the sensitive nub, at which she let out another moan of delight. His musical, low voice hummed, sending spasming chords of pleasure through the dripping walls, his voice melting into hers like a river of chocolate. He loved the taste of her. 'Andre!...oh, Andre, baby...' Trina tilted her head back, making cascades of hair tumble down her bare back.

Red flooded into her cheeks, leaving pinkish splotches as her chest heaved up and down from the frantic breaths that sped through her lungs. Andre picked up his speed with the unique kind of determination he had, closing his eyes and focusing completely on the nimble movements of his expert tongue. He knew that she was on the edge.'Andre!' she screamed out in warning before orgasming. Andre stood up to face Trina again and they locked lips. He hips buckled involuntarily and her knees turned to jelly, wobbling against his. Trina could taste herself on him. He brushed the head of his cock against her clit, earning him a gentle moan and he started to make out with her again, their mouths intertwining and bodies pressed up against each other in hunger.

'Put it in.' Trina commanded, breaking the kiss. 'Please, Andre.' her breath caught in her mouth as he leant her gently over her table, laying her down on the polished wood so that her wet pussy was facing him. She struggled to keep her head up to look at him. He grabbed her waist hard enough to leave miniature bruises and pushed the head in. She was so deliciously warm, tight, her walls hugging his cock perfectly. He pushed in a few more inches, making her scream, and Andre wondered why she was such a terrible singer with such an amazing screaming voice. Dying to hear it again, he pushed in the last of it deep inside of her and began thrusting lightly as Trina found and matched his rhythm.

'Oh Andre...' Trina whimpered, gripping the sides of the desk so hard that her knuckles whitened and Andre wondered briefly how the desk hadn't split open yet. His hands went from her hips to her curvy ass, pushing her against him, guiding her onto his cock that was dripping with precum.

'God Trina, you're so fucking tight.' Andre growled. He pulled her hips closer back and forth on his shaft, his vicelike grip guiding them both towards climax. His hips moved faster and faster as a thin sheen of sweat grew on Trina's face as she writhed on her desk. She cried out a garbled version of his name as her body convulsed, her pussy clenching around him as he echoed her cries and shot his hot load into her womb.

'Andre.' Trina sat up on the side of the desk and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck as he pulled out of her.

'Yeah?'

'Wow.'

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Studies have shown that people who review this story are more likely to have a succesful career, happy relationships and a fulfilling life in general. So really, I'm doing you a favour.**


	9. Chapter 9

rori

'Uh, I think she's in there.' Andre pointed to the janitors closet.  
'Oh. Ok, thanks guys.' Robbie smiled and skipped down the stairs, dodging a girl with spiky purple hair who was doing some sort of head spinning dance, while a small crowd of onlookers watched her.  
Just thinking of Tori...her golden skin, her bouncing curls, the way she blushed at him. He didn't want to think about what laid under her skinny jeans and tank tops, because it had featured in his fantasies far too often, and he was afraid he'd get a hard-on right here. Quite a master in photoshop, he'd once found a pornstar who looked quite a bit like Tori, taken off her head and added Tori's smiling face to it. A few more of his fantasies flashed through his head like a slideshow; Trina, bent over a desk with her huge tits quivering at his touch, Cat, smiling as he came all over her face, Jade, fondling herself as he jerked himself off to it...he was getting carried away. He had to find Tori, for a project they were supposed to work on together.  
He opened the door to the janitors closet and peered in, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw.  
The girl of his dreams was pressed up against the wall of the cramped closet. Her hair was messy and out of place, her face was flushed and slightly sweaty and her hand was down her pants. The other hand was under her shirt and was groping her breast under the loose material. Robbie caught a glimpse of the pert nipple as she twisted round to see him.  
'Robbie!' Tori gasped. Her whole body was paralysed with apprehension, only her eyes moving as they darted nervously around his skinny body.  
'Tori...hey?' Robbie shifted awkwardly. He looked down at his feet. 'Whatcha doing?' he said, in a wild attempt to break the tension. Her arms quivered as she remembered they were there and whipped them out of her clothing. She brushed herself down.  
'Oh...you know...' Tori shrugged. 'Just stuff.' Robbie felt something press against the flimsy material of his pants and saw, in horror, that a fair-sized bulge was there. Tori followed his gaze and her eyebrows almost hit the ceiling. She was about to leave, put the incident behind her and just wait until she got home to relieve her horniness, but a carnal instinct stopped her. Maybe...maybe Robbie could do it. Her pussy was aching for release and Robbie could give that to her...she wrestled with herself for a second before her mind gave in to her body. She took a few steps towards him until his huge erection was brushing against her crotch and locked the door and pulled down the cover for the glass openings.  
'T-Tori?' Robbie asked nervously.  
'Fuck me, Robbie. Make me your whore.' Robbie was shocked to hear such language coming from her, but it turned him on all the same. Everything about her turned him on, to be honest.  
Too shocked to do anything he stood frozen until Tori looked up at him, as if to say "can we?". Her soft lips were pursed up in questioning and Robbie could only blink and pinch himself to check this wasn't another dream.  
'Uh...well,' Robbie said uncertainly. He could see in her eyes that she wanted this too.  
Her hands roamed his button up shirt and undid each one as he swirled her into a passionate embrace and they locked lips. The kiss was clumsy and sloppy, as he shoved his tongue between hers. He could taste the passion fruit lipgloss she was wearing, but to him it felt like the forbidden fruit that he was so nonchalantly taking bites out of. His shirt fell to the ground, leaving his chest bare and pushed against her small breasts and flat stomach. He tried to remember all the movies he had seen with kissing in them, and the tips Beck had given him, but all thoughts were knocked out of his body as she leant back to pull her purple top off, showing her lacy black-and-white C-cup bra. Robbie took several seconds to oggle at them, his eyes almost popping out of his head. Tori looked at him again expectantly and Robbie bit his lip and tried to remember all the sex scenes and porn he had watched. He stuck his hands out and started to fumble with the bra clip, and he lifted it forwards to reveal her breasts.  
'Do you like them?' Tori asked playfully. Robbie nodded eagerly. She snaked a hand under his top and started to pull his shirt off his pale body, licking her sweet tongue up his skinny chest. He had no idea what to do, but luckily Tori seemed to be taking control of this waking dream he was living. She unzipped his trousers slowly, while he kicked his shoes off and looked down at her, pulling his boxer shorts down to reveal a growing erection.  
'Aww...it doesn't look very happy.' Tori gave a seductive smile and started to wrap her skinny fingers around it and stroked it, faster and faster. Her hand was damp from her own juices. Eyes widening, she saw how long it was; at least ten inches. Robbie couldn't help letting a smile of intense pride tug the corners of his mouth. He had known, even with his very limited sexual prowess that he had a big dick, although he hadn't had the chance to show it to someone yet. He was so glad that Tori was going to be his first time.  
'Could you...?' He asked, growing bolder.  
'I know what to do.' Tori said, kissing the tip of him lightly in a sucking motion and working her mouth in tiny little kisses all down to his balls. It took at least a minute, considering how long it was and how determined Tori seemed to be to touch all of it with her lips. 'Talk dirty to me, Robbie.' She started to lick him, up and down in strokes hot with friction.  
'Yeah, that's right. Suck me, bitch.' Robbie felt a little odd calling Tori a bitch, but it aroused him, so he kept going. 'Keep working that cock. Keep working it like the little slut you are.' Tori could feel herself dampening under her jeans from his crude words.  
'Yeah, tell me more.' Tori started to eagerly take the first few inches into her tight mouth, prompting him.  
'You like having my big cock filling your mouth up? Huh, bitch?' The more he said the more vigour Tori would suck him with, like a payment for her wetness. 'Suck it harder, little whore.' He jerked his hips in pleasure, pushing her mouth onto about six inches of it. Tori took a breath and took the last few inches of it into her, humming a little. Robbie stopped talking all together as his breath was cut off. He had known it would feel good, he'd through maybe as good as masturbating, but this was something so much better. Tori pushed herself forward and started to pleasure herself under her jeans while she sucked Robbie off.  
Leaning onto his crotch, she used both her hands to pull down her jeans, kick off her heels, leaving her only in a blue, lacy thong. She moaned from her own hand that was rubbing her clit, feeling her juices dripping onto her fingers and soaking her panties. A gagging noise came, strangled from the back of her throat and it sent tiny jolts of pleasure up Robbie's huge cock as she struggled for breath.  
'You do it.' She gasped finally, her face crimson and her hair ruffled.  
'What?' Robbie asked.  
'Finger me.' Tori stood up and pulled her panties down in a swift stroke and grabbed Robbie's wrist to guide it to the slightly puffy lips of her sex. Robbie started to clumsily rub her clit, eventually hitting the bundle of nerves that he knew was there. She was very responsive, he noted, moaning in her singers voice so he knew when he was doing it right. He started to get the knack of it, playing with her like she was a musical instrument. On animal instinct alone he slipped a finger inside her, then another, then three fingers twisting inside of her pussy. He used his thumb to rub her sensitive spot as she smashed her lips onto his face, kissing him desperately everywhere she could reach. He reached his last finger up her tight asshole, shoving it into her. Without warning, she grabbed onto his back, holding a fistful of shirt and stifling her screams as best she could, aware of the facts that they were still in school, even though everyone had likely gone to class by now. She buried her flushed face into his neck and bit it, hard as she grabbed him and pulled him closer to her shaking body. Robbie felt another sensation of pride wash over him, almost better than the blowjob, at being able to make a girl orgasm. Wait until he told Rex!  
'Wow, that was awesome.' Tori said between breaths. 'Now let's get the goods.' She giggled a little, and pushed Robbie down onto the floor. She crouched over him, her slender legs catlike and lowered herself over his considerable length, loving the way he filled her up. He jerked his hips with a spasm and forced all of his cock into her tight, throbbing pussy.  
'You like that?' Robbie teased, remembering her love of dirty talk. 'You like my big cock filling up your wet pussy?' He started to pump his hips faster inside of her as she rode him. He grabbed her ass cheeks with splayed fingers.  
'Oh yeah...tell me what a big slut I am- Robbie- I love that shit...babe...' Tori moaned senselessly.  
'Whore.' Robbie leant up to her, pulling locks of her curls back to kiss her throat.  
Tori stood up and slapped her ass; Robbie obliged, grabbing her like a doll by the waist and shoving his entire dick into her pussy again in one mighty thrust. She gave a trembling scream, not caring if anyone was listening anymore as the feeling of being pushed way past her comfort zones filled her up. Robbie thrusted inside her, loving it's tightness.  
'Oh Tori...baby...' Robbie grabbed her breasts and twisted her nipples roughly. It was a little painful, but the roughness just made her love it more.  
'I love your cock, Robbie! I love it!' Tori closed her eyes and reeled in ecstasy. She orgasmed again as Robbie held her jerking body steady. Robbie felt the familiar sensation and warned Tori.  
'Baby. I'm gonna cum.' She quickly pulled her ass off his dick and knelt down.  
'Cum all over my tits Robbie.' Tori smiled breathlessly. Robbie shot a hot, white stream of jizz all over her supple breasts and another into her waiting mouth. She swallowed it and opened her mouth to show him her naughty accomplishment. Robbie smirked at her. But, as the euphoria faded Robbie felt his old shyness begin to return in light of what had happened.  
Tori grabbed her panties and started to fish around in her purse for a tissue to wipe herself down with.  
'Was it...good?' Robbie asked tentatively.  
'Hell yeah.' Tori rubbed the white off her tits and started to put her bra back on too. 'Maybe we could...' Tori trailed off. 'Be friends with benefits?' Robbie just smiled at the half-naked girl who had taken him further sexually than he ever had before.


End file.
